


Caught

by amanda_jolene



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karim catches Rae and Finn in an awkward position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

It’s not often that either of them have an empty and no friends around and nothing more pressing to do than each other. So when she casually mentions that her mom is working nights and Karim is visiting his sister, Finn does a u-turn so fast that Rae’s head cracks against the passenger window. He spends the rest of the ride trying to rub her head and apologize, but he’s mostly laughing. Not laughing at her, really, more of a laugh to keep blood circulating around his face (he does turn quite red when he laughs too hard) and not pooling in his groin. 

The smartest thing they could have done was to check all the rooms and the backyard and the cupboards to be completely sure they were alone, but he had lost the fight with his blood somewhere around her driveway and he was dragging her up the stairs as fast as he could. Mouths on each others neck and face and shoulders, she’s giggling when his shirt gets stuck somewhere around his head. He’s almost content to just let it rest like some damn scarf and let’s it go to work on the buttons on her jeans, but she laughs so hard that he dissolves into much of the same and together they manage to get his shirt off. 

It’s not much longer before he’s hovering over her on the bed, his pants and boxers around his knees. He’s sucking a spot on her neck that’s sure to leave one hell of a mark then moves up to her ear, sucking and nibbling and breathing extrememly fucking hard because she’s stroking him up and down so slowly and it’s so good but fuck if she-

They both pause at an unexpected grunt. 

"That you?" She whispers, hand still around him. 

"Nah, you?"

"Do I sound like that? Do I sound like a man?" She demands in a whisper. "And choose your words carefully, Finn Nelson, because I literally have you by the-" 

Another grunt. 

And then her door swings open to reveal Karim, shirtless and doing pull-ups in the doorway. They stare at him and he stares at them, his face unreadable. 

"My doorway is the… strongest for his… bar. To keep my mum." Rae says faintly, her face completely slack. 

Karim lets go and drops to the floor, moving quickly down the stairs. They start scrambling for their clothes and even though it’s stupid, Finn wonders if he could just, you know, shut the door so they could- 

Rae shoves his shirt at him. Right. Dick down, pants up. He hears Karim come back up as he pulls the tee over his head and once he can see again, he’s met with a very angry Tunisian man with his teeth bared and a broom in his hand. His shouting something in French (or was it Arabic? Was it real language or had he just snapped?) and jabbing at Finn with a broom. The only phrase that comes out in broken English is “Kill you, AZZHULL!” and Finn takes that as his que to leave. 

"Karim, no! No!" Rae grabs the broom and kicks at Finn to get him moving. It’s his chance to escape and he takes it, taking the stairs two at a time. Karim has broken free at some point because he feels the broom graze his shoulders more than once before he makes it out the door. He’s in the car, flooring it and all he can see is Karim chucking he broom and screaming "My daughter, AZZHULL!" 

She catches up with him at the pub and even though she smiles at him when he blushes, she doesn’t bring it up in front of the gang (even though it would make a hell of a story). She holds his hand and gets him extra drinks, figuring he’s still shaken and he is. 

"He didn’t tell my mum," she tells him later when they’re in the backseat of his car. "But I think he said something about ripping your guts out and making you eat them. I don’t know. Maybe I should learn some French." 

Finn reckons he should be mad at Karim, think he’s nuts or something, but he’s actually sort of glad that there’s someone who feels that protective over Rae. He wants her to have a whole fence of people around her, on guard, ready to fight whatever comes so it doesn’t touch her. 

"S’pose tea on Friday is going to be awkward, you know, with me being fed my guts and all." 

She laughs against his neck and he takes the chance. “Now, where were we?”


End file.
